The present invention relates to centrifugal separators and, more particularly, to a centrifugal separator having a set of directional blades for preventing fluid entering the separator from taking the path of least resistance down the inside of the body while maintaining the spinning of the fluid.
It is often desirable to separate solid particles from liquid/solid mixtures or slurries to clarify or purify the remaining liquid. When significant quantities of solids are present, it is impractical to use mesh filters since they will quickly clog and be rendered useless. As a result, cyclonic, centrifugal liquid-solid separators have been developed.
Cyclonic separation is a method of removing particulates from an air, gas or liquid stream, without the use of filters, through vortex separation. Rotational effects and gravity are used to separate mixtures of solids and fluids.
A high speed rotating flow is established within a cylindrical or conical container. Air flows in a helical pattern, typically beginning at the top of the separator and ending at the bottom end before exiting the separator in a stream through the center of the cyclone and out the top.
These separators utilize centrifugal force and gravity to achieve varying degrees of separation of solids from solid/liquid mixtures. The separated solids generally settle to the bottom of the centrifugal chamber from which they are periodically removed.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved centrifugal separator that can effectively separate particles and debris from a fluid.